Not seen
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Jack has just become a guardian. But he can't just open his arms and say they're his family now. It's not that he doesn't like them but... there is more he doesn't want to lose if he does accept them. No it's not his independence. No, it's not having to "get along" with bunny or get used to Tooth practically mouth raping him every time she sees him or North's hugs or the kids.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't alone. Not like many thought. I craved love though. Still do. Does that make me greedy? I don't know. I am still getting used to Tooth and her assault on my mouth, Sandy's assuring smiles, Bunny not trying to attack me for every snow flake, or North welcoming to his home. When we're together, I feel ice creep into my body and not in the good way either. I feel scared. Afraid that they will leave me. Like they had ignored me in my 300 or so years. I get so nervous I want to fly back to my "uncles" and "aunt". They would welcome me. They never turned me away.

They treated me like their own. Unseen by all, enjoying the soft falling snow and flickering candles in the night dancing along with the stars. Aunt Lucia giving a soft smile as she hands each of us a candle. They light the way, but they are never too hot. Not even for me despite its dripping wax. It was not lit for its warmth after all, but its ever present guidance in the everlasting night.

My uncles on the other hand are much older than Lucia or I, and they act like somewhat like children with only moments of their wisdom shining through. Gaspar always insists he was of nobler birth while Baltazar argues his home was ever so slightly better. Melchor just sighs and listens to them argue. They remind me of the Guardians in that way.

Not that the Guardians will ever know. Lucia only gives a watery smile seeing me. I want to tell her I'll always be there for them like they were for him. But she never lets him make his promise. She always just smiles when he comes on the winter solstice and Three King's Day. It feels wrong to leave them, but they had known I was a free spirit for so long. They give hugs and kisses hello when I arrive, and when I leave, I feel fuller than ever before, in food and love.

In leaving, I hold a lone candle to guide me back to North's. Back to my second family. But not my home. They never have had my home.

"Don't be late Jack. Three Kings day isn't that far off!" Gaspar cries into the wind, letting his message ring in my ears. I laugh, free from any pain I've ever felt from being alone. Soft powdery flakes dance around the four, melting upon contact.

"If you don't show, you know we'll find you," Baltazar adds making Melchor roll his eyes. Lucia shows a smilet, which for her was huge. She was never one to smile too much.

"Alright!" I smiled down before letting the wind take me back to Burgess. Burgess. The burial grounds. My bedroom. A small part of my home. Nostalgia creeps beneath my skin. A sad little piece of history that has meld into a little story that only the wind and the immortals would know.

"Sankta Lucia, Sank-taa Lu-ci-ia," he sang softly into the snow muted forest. Of all the things that kept him calm, the somber melody of her song that Scandinavian men and Women sang year after year not truly believing in her but never forgetting her either. Unseen, unheard yet never forgotten.

"At least… I will never forget."

_And they will never forget me either._

**Sankta Lucia or Saint Lucia is a Scandinavian Saint who brought food to many families on bitter cold nights. Since she was delivering so much food, she had no room on her tray for candles so she wore them in her hair like a crown. She is portrayed by the oldest daughter in the morning bringing breakfast to her parents on the longest night.**

**Melchor, Baltazar and Gaspar are the three kings who came to see baby Jesus. They are celebrated twelve days after Christmas as they came late to the savior's birth. Three Kings day is celebrated in Mexico and other countries that I cannot think of for the life of me. Children leave straw/hay for their camels they ride for delivering presents and water.**

**So should I continue? Or is it crap? And even if I do continue, it'll be along the lines of Lucia, the Kings and Jack, or other not well known "immortals". May involve the guardians figuring it out but...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucia?" Jack cried into the frigid air.

"Child! Control yourself!" a voice familiar to Jack bellowed into the wind.

"Yuki-omba! Yuki anesa!" Jack smiled as he flew down lower. Beneath the frozen cherry trees were two girls, one far older than Jack while the other was only a year or so older in her looks. They could easily be mistaken as cousins with their pale almost translucent skin color that easily blend in with the snow. The only real difference was their dark as coal hair color that grew down their backs and their Kimono's showing royalty and elegance while his torn garments showed little care for them.

"Greetings Jack," the younger greeted bowing slightly.

"And to you," he said returning the bow. He quickly stood tall once again, "Have either of you seen Lucia? She wasn't with the Kings. And she wasn't in Scandinavia."

"Lucia is probably resting. Those Kings are a needy group of men. Always telling her to do chores and the like," Yuki-omba complained.

"Yeah but it's Epiphany. And she hasn't opened her gifts yet," he complained crossing his arms. Yuki-omba gave a sweet and strangely warm smile while Yuki anesa giggled.

"Tell me Jack, are the guardians partaking in the holiday?"

Jack blinked for a moment before his eyes grew misty, "No. I mean, North's tired from Christmas, Sandy and Tooth are always busy and Bunny is getting ready for Easter so there really isn't any time."

"So you didn't get them anything?" Yuki anesa questioned. Jack sent an indignant look her way.

"What? Of course I did!"

In fact at that moment at the Pole…

North was sculpting ice in his workshop when he noticed a small, neatly wrapped gift, on the corner of his desk. The paper was a brilliant scarlet with a light blue bow. He reached over and picked the package up, wondering who he had forgotten to deliver it to. He read the tag carefully to discover his own name.

"To North

-Jack"

North blinked before opening the package. He let out a warm hearty laugh as he pulled out a small toy. It was little doll in a bag. With it, there was a note.

_**Tell the doll your worries and place it under your pillow. Tomorrow they'll be gone. Trust the Guatemalan Worry Doll. **_

In hind sight, the toy reminded North of Tooth. But she wouldn't _dream_ of anything under the pillow but a quarter or a tooth. But the toy itself made north wonder, why today? Was there something special about today?

"Phil! I am going out! You're in charge," he yelled. He heard the Yeti groan about having to watch the idiotic elves but knew he was more than capable. And North had a Spirit of Winter to find. Little did he know, there was a smiling face outside his window at that declaration. A soft sigh escaped a small mouth. Candles flickered as the person disappeared.

…at the Warren…

"Umf!" Bunny cried out. He lifted his head from the grass he had just flopped onto after somehow tripping. How he tripped when he hopped everywhere and knew the Warren like the back of his hand was beyond him. Grunting, he turned his head around to see what had happened to see a giant pastel colored box in various shades of pinks and blues with a blue ribbon on top along with an envelope. The bow was almost as big as Bunny himself. His eyes narrowed and his ears flattened on his head.

"Christmas has already passed," he growled. Walking up to the package. He plucked the envelope from the box and ripped it open.

'Bunny… ENJOY!

-Jack'

"Crikey," he said. His eyes narrowed on the package. He lifted his ears to listen for Jack. If it was a prank, then he was sure that Jack would stick around. But all he heard was his little Googies. He pulled the ribbon carefully and slowly, still listening for Jack. Once the ribbon was undone, the box fell open causing Bunny to jump back. His eyes widened seeing the contents. His mouth watered as he saw the largest cake he had ever seen. And by the smell, it was a fresh carrot cake.

"It's not my birthday," he muttered. His ears went flat again. What did Jack do? He wouldn't suck up to him unless something happened. But then, he normally waited to apologize till after the person found out, so what was this for? He stood up and tapped the ground to search for Jack. He'd have time for the cake later. If he had perhaps had really been listening, he would have heard the quiet snickering of a royal hiding along the cliff side.

…at the Tooth Palace…

Surprisingly enough it was a quiet day. Sure children were losing teeth all the same but it wasn't like the usual rush of teeth coming in at all hours. She actually had time to sit for a moment. She wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth though. She took her time to sit down and drink some herbal tea. She sighed softly thinking about what the other guardians were doing.

It wasn't until one of her little helpers, Baby Tooth as Jack had named her, zipped up to her with a package in hand. Tooth blinked before taking hold of the small bag. It was a light blue bag with a tooth crudely drawn on the side. She zipped through opening the bag when she came across a charm bracelet. One that had a toothbrush and tooth dangling from it. And with the bracelet was a small ring that was labeled for Baby Tooth who quickly slipped it over her neck like a necklace.

"Who sent this?" she wondered aloud. Baby Tooth chirped pulling a note from the bag.

'Yes I am Brushing

-Jack'

Tooth's feathers ruffled slightly.

"Come on girls! We need to go thank Jack!" she said zipping away with a few fairies including Baby Tooth. None of the fairies noticed an "innocent" whistling of a "passerby" dressed in regal garb.

…and Sandy's little hideaway.

Sandy smiled as an older man stepped into upon his golden sand ship. Both remained silent. The stranger pointed toward the back of the deck where an open box lay. Sandy nodded. Symbols flashed above his head quickly. The man nodded in understanding. He gestured to Sandman. Sandman pulled out an hourglass filled with rainbow sand two golden dolphins engraved on the outer wood. The royal smiled. A look came to his face as if to say "_Say hi for me"._

Sandy nodded as the gentleman left, as quietly as he came. Both understood what Jack had done. Both were a mix of surprised, pleased and happy.

While all this was happening Jack had started a snowball fight between himself, the two snow woman, and a group of children who happened to be running around. That is to say that life was pretty good for the Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun. Until he heard the sleigh bells. This was not something he would normally worry about but with the Yuki's giving him rather sadistic smiles, he was _pretty _ sure he did not want North meeting them yet.

"Oh. Someone's in _trouble!_"

"Heh heh, No I'm not," he said nervously before zipping out of the area to avoid the Yukis and North. If he stuck around with one the other was bound to find him so… "But just in case… LATER!"

With that he took to the skies.

**Yuki-omba means snow granny or snow nanny. Yuki anesa means snow sister. These are variations of Yuki Onna or the Japanese Snow Woman.**

**And Yes, Three King's Day is Epiphany. I just couldn't think of what it was called and my Spanish class had called it both so…**


End file.
